I Give Up
by loveprongs
Summary: James gives up on Lily and they fight. Can she make it up to him?  Little bit of Remus/Sirius  WARNING: Slight course language


"Lily! Can't you see what I did for you? Can't you see that I changed? I love you. If you don't feel the same that's fine, you know what? I give up. I can't take the fucking hurt anymore. This is me walking away, like I should've done years ago. Fuck you Lily Evans." This was the first time I have seen James so angry, he was angrier than when Snape called me a mudblood, angrier than he had been when Sirius told Snape about the Whomping Willow, he was positively livid and I feared for my life slightly.

"James, please! Come back here. I-I have something to say..." I stuttered. "I can't believe I am going to say this aloud." He whipped his whole body around to face me.

"What is it Evans? Just spit it out!" he said harshly. I didn't mean to offend him, I just. ARGH! He was being so difficult!

"You don't understand what I was saying. Just PLEASE let me finish!" I whined. "You _are_ an egotistical, stubborn, stupid INFURIATING twat" I said matter-of-factly. He opened his mouth to protest but I quickly restarted my rant. "I _know_ that those things are true. Or they have been in they have been in the past. I _can_ see that you have grown up. I really can! It's just sometimes you are a right git." He glared at me but I continued. "The thing is James; As much as I proclaim my hate for you I think that finally I might be able to say out loud" I took a deep breath. "Fuck it! James, I love you goddamn it!" I said forcefully, I couldn't take the glaring. It forced my anger to flare up.

James looked thoroughly confused so I went with my instincts. I grabbed him by his scarlet and gold tie as I'd been thinking about doing for months and yanked his largely inflated head down to mine. Teeth crashed, lips meshed and yet it was exactly what I thought it would be. There was only one slight dilemma, James wasn't respondi- oh, hold that thought.

As the kiss became more passionate from both James and I; I couldn't just let him have all the fun! I threaded my fingers through his raven mane. My legs felt weak and I think James figured it out too because he braced both hands on my hips and without breaking the kiss, hoisted me up, my legs now locked at the ankles around his back. He slowly walked back towards the wall, I hissed slightly at the cold brick on my back as we hit the wall. Once I was secure enough that James could move his hands off my hips and I wouldn't fall, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" he repeated every time he breathed. I hoped he hadn't meant it, I know he did though and it was entirely reasonable. I was the world's biggest bitch to him. I don't deserve someone like him. I guess that's what held me back all this time, he saw me as perfect and I couldn't see a way that this could end well.

"You may" he stopped for breath, we were both trying to selfishly inhale more oxygen "already know this" he took another breath and continued, "but, I love you too Lily; more than anyone, including Sirius!" He added with a wink. I chuckled quietly.

Almost immediately after the comment about Sirius, there was a big crash as a suit of armour fell down the end of the corridor. Stumbling out of nowhere (which later turned out to them being under James' invisibility cloak) tumbled the other three marauders, Sirius looking thoroughly hurt, Remus chuckling and Peter nibbling on a large block of cheese oblivious to the situation.

"JAMES! I can't believe you would say something that absurd!" Sirius scoffed and continued to mutter on incessantly about how much he'd helped James, how much he'd done for him.

Remus decided to cut in, "Sirius shut up you great buffoon. If it helps, I love you more than James" He said with a wry grin. Sirius winked at James and I and walked towards the Room of Requirement, Remus in tow. I knew they were going to get together sometime!

Peter, sometime in all of Sirius' offended-ness, scuttled off somewhere. Merlin only knows...

Anyway, where was I before this marauder business; Oh yes, snogging that Potter guy.

James was still confused about the whole Sirius/Remus thing and was staring after them like a loon, I reached out and for the second time that evening, grabbed him by the tie and crashed his lips to mine thus making him forget that his two best friends were probably out doing the nasty in the Room of Requirement, or some broom cupboard if they couldn't wait that long...


End file.
